


We drink,We kiss,We throw up

by LizFreemen



Category: Pink Floyd
Genre: Gay as hell, Kissing, M/M, Vomiting, drunk
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizFreemen/pseuds/LizFreemen
Summary: Just like what the title said.English version is on chapter 2!!!!
Relationships: Roger Waters/Nick Mason
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s another stuff I wrote day ago, but it’s not English this time :( I’m thinking if I should do a translated version (let me know if you guys are interested) And please let me know if there’s any request about Roger/Nick ye wanna see :(((

酒精导致吸入的氧气变得沉闷 脸颊发热 感到兴奋却无法冷静思考或做出精确的移动，呼出来的气闻起来像发酵的老鼠和苹果 这也是让Roger无法集中在Nick吐出的话句上的原因之一. 其二是橘黄色的灯光和冷色调的气氛，当然 他还没有那么醉 只是一时的走神让他不想再把自己的思绪放回他的大脑

“我说你喜欢浅绿色吗..？” 

逐渐变大的声音逐渐让他的注意力集中在他的鼓手身上，有一种刹那意识到自己的存在的感觉刺激他的视觉和无法平静的大脑， 他的鼓手 浅橄榄绿的眼睛 他的眼白在酒精的促使下稍微带有血丝 半眯着看着他，他的脸靠的很近，他的眉毛非常配他的眼睛 Roger不知道他为什么会有这样的想法

“我想是的，亲爱的，” Roger在吐气间回答道，

“不，” Nick放下他的酒杯 起身到他面前用双手捧住他的脸，“你喜欢… 湖绿色.”

“我已经不懂你在讲什么了.” Roger无力地回答 面对傻笑着的Nick，他没有放开Roger的脸 像是在端详 像研究潦草难以看清字迹的图纸，Nick把额头靠上他的 闭上眼睛 深吸了一口气， 

“因为那是你眼睛的颜色，那是你..*嗝* 的选择，” 他的眼睛依然紧闭 距离贴近到Roger的双眼无法聚焦 他能感觉到Nick每一次换气，闻起来像煮热了的酒心巧克力. 这是接吻的距离，但他们没有做出那样的举动，他们还没有醉到能立马在Nick家的书房里开搞，但也许？谁知道呢

“那好吧. 浅绿色是你眼睛的颜色，你不是在问我这个么？” Roger戏谑的反问，把手中沉闷常温的金酒放在一边的茶几上，把Nick放在他脸上的手移到他肩膀上，并把屈身站在他面前的人拉进自己怀里，和自己比起来他的鼓手太瘦小了，  
“我怎么能做到选择我眼睛的颜色？这不合理” Roger也不清楚他到底为什么要和另一个醉汉理论遗传基因学，

“你是说喜欢我的眼睛吗？哈！你的甜言蜜语对我不管用，Waters.” 跨坐在Roger的大腿上试图换一个让自己舒服一点的姿势，但却被死死搂住让他不情愿地注意到书架附近刺眼的台灯，橘黄色的光却让他感到了寒意，在大量酒精的驱使下在温柔的光也只会硌到他的眼角，  
“那这么说 你是在和我调情吗，Rog？”   
他感到自己已被酒精涂红的脸上多天上了几笔不该存在的油画颜料，止不住的傻笑起来，心想现在没有办法控制他的行为 也许只是自己在放纵 也许他的队友明早就会忘记这一切 他也没有再继续追究 或者说他的大脑不允许再详细的文字打在大脑皮层上了，  
Nick没有想很多 再次掰着Roger的脸在他的嘴上啃了一口 他的胡子蹭到Roger的鼻尖，牙齿和舌头与对方的嘴唇碰撞，不是一个温柔的吻 或者都不能称之为吻，

“是谁教你怎么接吻的？一条狗的吻技都比你好，”   
Roger一只手滑上Nick的后颈 另一只手环在他腰上，他很喜欢Nick跨坐在自己身上的样子 虽然他完全不是柔软的，有时候甚至感觉像一副有很多重量的骨架坐在他身上，

Roger缓慢的把对方拉入一个温热的湿吻，用力的拉扯像想要让Nick完全嵌进他身体的曲线里. Nick积极的回应着口腔里的每一次推动，Roger尝起来像酒和胃酸 当然更多的是口水的味道，他似乎忘了怎么用自己的鼻子呼吸 准确的说是他现在有些鼻塞，任由他的好伙伴抽走他所有的空气 甚至忘了好伙伴才不会给对方窒息的舌吻， 短暂缺氧造成的感觉让他变得有些烦躁，在他承受不了更多时试着推开 但对方反而用更大的力气把他按住，他的裆部已经顶在了Roger小腹上， Nick在一声烦躁的哼声后咬了Roger的舌头， 终于让对方松口. 他知道Roger就是喜欢这样调戏他 总是在他觉得不行了的时候继续，虽然有时候他确实喜欢这样，

“别这样…”Nick用手抹去粘在嘴边的口水  
“可你喜欢这样，不是吗？” Roger随后又蹭上他的脸 轻吻他温度上升的脸颊，环在他腰上的手缓缓往下 钻进他没有拉上拉链的牛仔裤 撬开紧贴的内裤的松紧带边缘，Nick先还有一丝放松的眩晕，但随后一阵恶心感袭来  
“不！停…” Nick一把把他推开 从他的怀里挣脱出来 滚到了红色粗毛的地毯上，

他吐了

这一瞬间虽然让他的鼻子通了 但是胃酸混合着酒精的粘液 刺激性的酸味一下占满他的鼻腔 他感觉上颚后方黏膜变得很苦 眩晕感和恶心让他无法保持双手撑地的姿势，在他正要因为无力而倒下时Roger拉住他的大臂，他回过神来看见自己吐出的液体 他没有吃晚饭 呕吐物几乎都是杏黄色泡沫和散发酒精酸臭的液体， 他感觉自己的胃在灼烧但并不想使用语言来答复发生的一切 或是动作， Roger把他丢在刚刚他坐着的暗红色丝绒单人沙发上，

“是我把你恶心吐了？”   
Roger开玩笑的说道，Nick不想思考如何回应Roger正挂在脸上的欠打的笑容， 用手擦干净脸上残余的液体，今夜并不适合他们做任何‘出格’的活动, 他试图集中注意力，发现Roger正在端详他自己，丢给对方一个疑惑的眼神-

“你有反应了.” Roger指了指他两腿之间，   
Nick此时都想挖个洞把自己埋了，这实在是一种奇怪的感觉，从未体验过的奇怪感觉 但酒精和刚才呕吐的副作用掐断了他继续这样思考的途径，

“你回去吧.我需要一个人待一会儿，”他用一只手捂住脸 “和打扫.” 他缓缓在沙发里缩成一团 用折起的腿挡住从手指缝隙里看瞄到Roger他盯自己笔直视线，面对这种程度的尴尬就算是自己和对方醉到一定程度都还是会记住的吧！他到底在想什么 这太糟糕了…


	2. English version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking this long! Is finally out

Alcohol causes the inhaled oxygen to become dull, cheeks become hot, feel excited but cannot think calmly or make precise movements. Breath smell like rotten apple and dead rat, these are some reason reason that Roger lose focus on Nick’s words, then is the soft tangerine light tones in this room is warm but the mood is cold, of course He’s not that drunk, It was just a momentary distraction that made him not want to put his thoughts back into his brain.

“I said do you like light green..?”

The louder voice gradually focused his attention on his drummer, and there was a sense of instant awareness of his existence that stimulated his vision and the brain that could not be calm. He’s drummer, and his olive-green eyes , The whites of his eyes were slightly bloodshot under the urge of alcohol. He half-squinted at him, his face was close,he’s eyebrows suited his eyes very well, Roger doesn’t know why he thought that.

“I think yes,my dear,” Roger reply while let go a sigh,

“NO,” Nick put down his glass, get up and lean closer ,cupping both hand on Roger’s face,   
“ The colour you like,,is.....Lake bule.”  
“I can no longer understands what you’re saying.” Roger replied feebly. Faced with Nick who was smirking, he didn't let go of Roger's face, as if he was studying it. Like studying a scribbled drawing that was difficult to read, Nick put his forehead on his, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

“Cuz that’s the colour of your eyes, *gag* that’s your own decision.” 

Nick reply while his eyes still close, The distance was so close that Roger’s eyes couldn’t focus. He could feel every time Nick took his breath, it smelled like hot boiled bonbons. This distance is just like for kissing,but they didn’t make such a move. They’re not drunk enough to just make out yet.

“Okay. Light green is the color of your eyes. Aren’t you asking me this? “Roger asked jokingly, 

putting his gloomy room-temperature gin on the coffee table aside, moving Nick's hand on his face to his shoulder, and pulling the person who was standing in front of him into his arms.His drummer is tiny compared with himself ,  
“This make no sense, no one can choose colour of their eyes.”  
Roger didn’t know why he was discussing genetics with another drunkard.

“So you mean you like my EYES? Hah! Your sweet flirting words doesn’t work on me,Waters.”

He straddled Roger's lap and tried to change a position that would make him more comfortable, but he was hugged tightly so that he reluctantly noticed the dazzling desk lamp near the bookshelf. The orange light made him feel chill. Driven by a lot of alcohol, the gentle light will only reach the corner of his eyes,

“So you ARE flirting with me,Rog?”  
He felt that he had been painted red with alcohol on his face with a few more oil paints that shouldn’t exist, and he couldn’t stop giggling, thinking that there is no way to control his behavior now. Maybe it’s just that he is indulging. Maybe his teammates will do it tomorrow morning,He would forget all this and he did not continue to pursue it or his brain does not allow any more detailed words to be typed on the cerebral cortex.

Nick didn’t think too much. He took Roger’s face again and took a bite on his mouth. His beard rubbed against the tip of Roger’s nose, and his teeth and tongue collided with each other’s lips. It was not a gentle kiss or neither could be called a kiss.

“Who taught you how to kiss? Even a dog is a better kisser than you.”

Roger slid one hand on the back of Nick’s neck and the other hand wrapped around his waist. He liked the way Nick straddled himself even though he was not soft at all, and sometimes even felt like a skeleton with a lot of weight sitting on him,

Roger slowly pulled the other person into a warm, wet kiss, pulling hard as if he wanted Nick to be fully embedded in the curve of his body. Nick responded positively to every push in his mouth, Roger tasted like gin and stomach acid.  
Of course it is more about the smell of saliva. He seems to have forgotten how to breathe with his nose. To be precise, he has a stuffy nose now. Allowing his good partner to take away all his air,even though that good partner will not shearing a wet kiss.The suffocating tongue kiss and the feeling of short-term hypoxia made him a little irritable. When he couldn't bear more, he tried to push away, but his bandmate pressed him with greater strength, and his crotch was already against Roger’s lower abdomen. Nick bit Roger’s tongue after an irritable grunt, and finally let the other party let go. He knew that Roger liked to molest him this way and he always continued when he didn’t feel good, although sometimes he did like it.

“Don’t do this..” Nick said while panting heavily, wiping the saliva on the corner of his mouth,

“I thought you like it, isn’t it?” Roger then touched his face and kissed his warming cheek, and the hand around his waist slowly went down into his unzipped jeans to pry open the elastic edge of the tightly-fitting boxer.   
Nick had another A hint of relaxing dizziness, but then a nausea strikes  
“ No! Stop..” Nick push him away and fall down the chair, fall on the rough red carpet.

He threw up  
Although his nose cleared at this moment, the irritating sourness of the mucus of stomach acid mixed with alcohol filled his nasal cavity. He felt that the mucous membrane behind the upper jaw became very bitter, dizzy and nauseous, which made him unable to keep his hands on the ground. When he was about to fall due to weakness, Roger grabbed his forearm. He recovered to see the liquid he was vomiting. He hadn’t eaten dinner. The vomit was almost apricot foam and alcohol-sour-odorous liquid. He felt His stomach was burning but he didn't want to use words to respond to everything that happened or actions. Roger threw him on the dark red velvet solo sofa he was sitting on just now.

“Did I just made you sick?”   
Roger said jokingly, Nick don’t even want to reply that silly smirk on Roger’s face, maybe tonight is not suitable for them to do any ‘extraordinary’ activities. He tried to concentrate and found that Roger was looking at himself and cast a puzzled look at him-

"You have a reaction." Roger pointed between his legs. 

Nick wanted to dig a hole and bury himself at this time. This is really a strange feeling, a strange feeling he have never experienced before, but alcohol and just now. The side effects of vomiting cut off his way to continue thinking like this.

"Please leave,,, I need to be alone for a while." He covered his face with one hand "and clean."   
He slowly shrank into a ball on the sofa and blocked it with his folded legs. He looked at Roger from the gap between his fingers. Staring straight at him,facing this level of embarrassment, even if you and the other party are drunk to a certain extent, you will still remember it! What is he thinking? It's too bad...


End file.
